


In Good Spirits

by MantaRae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Mad Dummy is Mad Mew Mew, Multi, Napstasans, Nonbinary Napstablook, Other, Papyrus shows up everywhere, Trans Mettaton (Undertale), highschool, ironically does not contain actual sin, lotsa angst, papyton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantaRae/pseuds/MantaRae
Summary: Loneliness is confusing. You might not mind it at first, but as soon as you find someone to keep you company, the moments apart tear an even bigger hole.





	In Good Spirits

It’s good to know sometimes, that when music hits you, it doesn’t hurt.

 

Okay, sad music might hurt, but at least not physically. Unless that is, you become so sad that you immediately collapse to the floor to contemplate your life choices, resulting in having a bruise on your forehead.

 

Napstablook may or may not have done this exact thing.

 

They tried to land on their bed, but they misjudged the distance between them and a safe, non-injury induced landing.

 

Napstablook rubbed their forehead, tears forming at the corners of their eyes. Maybe it had to do with the sad song, or maybe the fall itself, or even both, it was hard to tell. Regardless of what caused them, they wiped the tears and stood up, using their bed as a crutch.

 

They half-expected Happy or Maddy to ask them what was wrong, in their own way of course. They almost forgot neither of them were home anymore.

 

Sighing, Napstablook turned off their music, putting their headphones around their neck and grabbing their backpack. They made sure they had everything, and made their way out the door.

 

Waterfall was pretty quiet town, one of the main reasons why Napstablook liked it. The closest neighbor they had was Undyne, and they didn’t necessarily talk to her much. It never got too cold or hot there, no matter what time of the year it was, unlike Snowdin or Hotland. Even though it was right after winter break, the temperature was only fairly cool.

 

The high school was all the way in New Home, and Napstablook had no other way to get there other than to walk. That wasn’t bad, but Hotland did get a bit too hot for Napstablook’s taste.

 

Well, there’s nowhere to go but up. And in this case, ‘up’ is school.

 

__________

 

Papyrus was absolutely, one-hundred percent baffled.

 

Their biology teacher had made him and Napstablook partners for a project, and Napstablook didn't even look up from their desk! Normally someone would jump at the change to work with Papyrus, afterall, he was pretty cool. Papyrus assumed they must be too intimidated to talk to him.

 

He walked over to them confidently, putting his gloved hands on his hips and grinning.

 

“Hello there, Napstablook! It seems we are partners for this project?”

 

Napstablook jumped slightly, their shocked expression soon changing into their sad, shy one.

 

“oh...i’m sorry...i zoned out...”

 

Papyrus gave them a patient smile. He didn’t know Napstablook all too well, but they did look like they could use some cheering up. And what better way to cheer someone up than to hang out with The Great Papyrus?

 

“It’s quite alright! Now! We must find out how we can do this project! Maybe we can meet up at my house after school! Well, me and my brother’s house. We both live there!” He exclaimed proudly, Napstablook gave a half hearted smile in return.

 

Papyrus hummed in thought, cheering them up would be harder than he thought.

 

“If you would want, I could drive you to our house! It would be much easier than walking!”

 

Napstablook raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question it. It would be helpful anyways. “...where do you live? if...you don’t mind my asking...”

 

“In Snowdin, of course! Where else?” Papyrus replied, tilting his head. How could Napstablook here not know where he lives? Everyone _must_ know where he lives.

 

That was the least of his worries, Papyrus would just have to show Napstablook his house! They were sure to love it!

 

Napstablook didn’t respond. They didn’t necessarily _dislike_ Snowdin. In fact, they usually passed through it to get to the Ruins. Snowdin was a lovely town where everyone knew each other like family. That was a bit different from Waterfall, not everyone was as close.

 

“Well,” Papyrus grinned. “we must get to our project!!! We need a clear start of course!!!” Papyrus moved a desk closer to Napstablook and sat in in. “Now, how should we model the path of photosynthesis?”

 

As they both began drawing an outline of their soon-to-be poster, Napstablook smiled.

 

**[Knowing that the two would soon finish their biology poster, it filled Napstablook with patience.]**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a little short ^^
> 
> If there's any grammatical or spelling errors, don't hesitate to tell me :D


End file.
